Rich Love (Song)
"Rich Love" is a song by American pop rock band OneRepublic and Norwegian EDM record production trio Seeb. The song was written by Seeb and Hayden Styles, with the latter two handling the song's production. It was released on July 14, 2017, through Fueled By Ramen, DCD2 Records, and Colombia Records. It peaked at number 14 on the Billboard Hot 100 charts. HJS1 Youth - electro pop * Although “Youth” serves mainly to represent a song to his fans, Styles started in the media and entertainment world at a very young age, essentially growing up before his fans. Youth is also the fantasy of finding someone that makes you feel like half a person. It’s all about the joy, and naivety, and being lost. It’s about dropping everything and running away, making mistakes, loving too hard and how that’s okay even when it’s not. Ladykiller - Pop * Ladykiller was written about a girl I dated. There’s also a song called ‘can’t stop’ which was also written about her. Styles describes an untrustworthy girl: one who cheats, does not fully commit, and has no respect for the emotions of others. Using this argument, he tries to convince someone he cares about not to get involved with this woman because she’ll cheat. It is important to distinguish that he’s not in a relationship with the girl he’s talking about here. However, his words of advice and warning suggest that he has had experiences with girl such as this one, and he knows not to have relationships with girls who cheat based off of personal experience. Wild - electro pop * Irish-British Model, Actor, singer, and songwriter Hayden Styles’ “Wild” remix featuring Canadian singer Alessia Cara was released on June 23, 2016, following the September 2015 release of his solo version. This version features Cara’s new verse as well as new harmonies on the pre-chorus and chorus. This version and the original address the concept of forbidden love in a suburban setting. This is depicted in both versions' lyrics as well as the music video, which Styles described as such: “I feel like when people my age or teenagers have relationships, they are not taken seriously but older people. Basically that kids don’t love other people like adults do. When in my opinion that is not true, I’d say you can’t find true love at any age, I have lived it. and I just wanted to show a romantic, adorable, love situation between two kids because that’s something we rarely see.” Born - new wave/ post-punk Choke - pop * to me choke is about whether it’s a loved one, a situation, a friend, a relationship that’s finished. Or someone’s passed away. That’s is essentially how you feel, reminiscing memories, looking at pictures of them, that stuff. The pain that goes with it. So overwhelmed, you choke up. Let’s Hurt Tonight - new wave/post-punk All these things - new wave/post punk, pop Au Revoir - pop * I’ve met many people and learned things in my career over the past 9 years. There always going to be ups and downs, people you and people you hate. I was thinking one day, what if everyone we met in our lives, we met again. Wether we liked them or not, but they had different personalities, what if your worst enemies, were your best friends. Cant stop - pop As I said earlier with Ladykiller, this one is about the same person. A girl I dated a year ago, whom I’d give the world to. But things happened, and we didn’t work out. But after the things that happened, I realized I still couldn’t live without her. Even after she left. She was I thought about for a while. She was also inspiration to a few songs I wrote for One Direction including, Fools Gold, Clouds, and Infinity. Good life - pop-rock * this was a song about my career when it started taking off. When this type of fame comes, there’s friends you see rarely. New phone numbers, so tired you could wake up where you don’t know where you are, stuff like that. “Please tell me what there’s to complain about” is about paparazzi and rumours. I never cared about paparazzi at all, they could do whatever they wanted and it didn’t bother me, I’m just that person. Far too young to die - Alternative/Indie, rock * Romantic connection and youthful urgency. The concept of being ‘far too young to die’ is a feeling common to youth, and causes young people to often behave irrationally without assessing the consequences. This waning feeling of invincibility is echoed through the narrator’s desperation to pursue the romance before they are old enough to heed the consequences. In an interview with Rock Sound, Styles discusses the arrangement of the track, “Most of it is electronic through the whole song, and then at the end, it just busts into this big rock moment to finish it off, which I really like.” All the boys - Alternative/Indie, rock * All the boys was written from the alternative rock in me, there’s a few things I wrote from experience. It’s also but other than that it was just the type of genre in me. House of memories - Alternative/Indie, rock * Victorious - Alternative/Indie, pop-rock * Victorious is a song that comes with the life I have. Having a blockbuster movie like Home Alone, walking down the runway and not tripping, and preforming an amazing concert. The after party basically. * Critical Reception Sabrina Finkelstein of Billboard magazine described the drop as a "smooth and energetic tropical" one. "Hayden Styles dabbling in dance music makes for a summer jam we can get behind!"1 Katrina Rees of CelebMix felt the song "infectious" and "showcases a slightly different side to Styles". She called the song a "slick dance track" and a "stray-away" from Style' "typically anthemic sound" with Seeb's influence. Karlie Powell of YourEDM regarded the single as "another mainstream-ish song", and felt the song "almost too catchy thanks to Styles' repertoire of hit-worthy pop music" and is "almost impossible to not sing along". Erik Mahal of EDM Sauce wrote that the vocals are "gorgeous" and "silky smooth and naturally flow with the gorgeous arrangements", and called the track "catchy" and "solid". He felt that the "melodic sections seem familiar" to Seeb's remix of "I Took a Pill in Ibiza", and that the song's originality cannot be retained. "There is nothing wrong on this one, we just know that Seeb could have brought a bit more." Kevin Apaza of Directlyrics called the verses and the chorus "very pop-folk, Avicii-esque", while the post-chorus is "an EDM beat drop instrumental". Meaning In an interview Styles said “ * I wrote this song with Seeb, it’s about someone starting a career in Hollywood and being broke with their lover, and the only thing that they have that is rich is their love. * I wrote this song with Seeb, it’s about someone starting a career in Hollywood and being broke with their lover, and the only thing that they have that is rich is their love. Music Video The music video was directed by Isaac Rentz and currently has 127 million views